Forever
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: AU / ONE-SHOT / "You said forever babe..."


_Together can never be close enough for me_  
_To feel like I am close enough to you_  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_  
_And you're beautiful_

_/_

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"Not possible"

They tumbled around in the white sheets of their large hotel bed, a tangled mess of arms and legs, names leaving mouths on breathy moans as they brought each other to heights they only knew with one and other over and over again, the city lights shining bright through the large hotel suite, the Eiffel tower glowing in the not too far distance.

Olivia pushed herself up and over to straddle her boyfriend of over a year, her tanned naked body blushing in the night, her dark silk hair falling in waves over her back and shoulders. She grinned as she pulled back from him, her hands resting on his lower stomach muscles, her nails gently teasing the skin, she moaned as he pushed his hips hard against hers, his hazel eyes gazing straight into her own, now black with lust. She slowly moved over him, her hips softly grinding against his, her mouth open as she took in sharp breaths, his fingers gently tracing the sensitive skin of her thighs. She kept her eyes wide open, never leaving his until she reached her peak again, her hands reaching back to grip his strong thighs as she ground herself harder into him, her head falling back as he trailed one hand up her stomach to her chest, gently gripping her breast. A wide grin spread across her mouth when she heard the harsh growl release itself from the back of his throat, she felt his own release coat her insides and moaned as another unexpected orgasm overtook her.

With her thighs still trembling she brought herself forward and placed her hands on either side of his head, smirking as she took in the sight of his sex-sweat covered skin, her lip prints stained his skin, the red lipstick she had worn on their romantic date that night tattooed her mark across his chiselled chest and stomach. Her fitted black dress lay rumpled on the floor beside his dress shirt and belt, her bra hung over the foot of the bed while her lacy panties lay lost somewhere under the mass of white sheets they currently inhabited. She took a sharp intake of breath and sighed sadly when she lifted her hips and felt his length leave her, her thighs gripped his hips as she clenched, mourning the feel of him deep inside her.

"I love you" She whispered once more, pressing her lips teasingly to his throat

Brian reached for her and tangled his fingers in her dark mane, guiding her face up to his, his eyes staring straight into her soul. His thumb gently running across her kiss bruised lips, her lipstick now faded leaving just a faint tint of red.

"I love you" He whispered back, his lips glued to hers and he gently pushed his tongue inside, his mind going blank when she moaned and gripped the pillow at either side of his head and her hips started moving against him. He smirked against her mouth, feeling her wetness coat his lower stomach as she moved above him, grinding her over sensitive bundle of nerves against his skin.

"Come on baby, let go…" Brian mumbled in her ear, gently pulling her earlobe between his teeth before moving to gently bite her neck, grinning when he felt her still over him, she went silent, her breath halted in her chest, her eyes wide as she hit the edge of an intense climax

"Oh God!" She squealed; her body shaking as she tumbled off of his body, lying on her back, her legs clenched together as her orgasm continued to rip through her veins.

"So gorgeous…" Brian mumbled, pressing his mouth to her shoulder, smirking when he heard her chuckle. He slowly dropped his hand to her mound, his fingers gently playing around, helping her ride out her never-ending orgasm.

.

"This has been the greatest week of my life" Olivia whispered in the darkness, her fingers softly tracing the stubble of his chin.

"Mine too" He grinned

"I can't believe we're in Paris" She laughed, Brian had surprised her on her birthday four months ago, two tickets to the one place she had wanted to visit more than any other city in the world, she had never even mentioned to him that she had wanted to visit. Somehow he just knew.

"Well, we are baby, what do you wanna do tomorrow? It's our last day"

"I know" She pouted "Is it bad that I don't wanna go home?"

"Definitely not" He laughed as he kissed her forehead "I wouldn't mind staying like this forever though" He smirked, gesturing to their interwoven naked bodies.

"Hmm, me either"

.

"You ready babe?" Brian called through from the bathroom

"Yeah"

Olivia stood on the balcony of their hotel room staring out over their birds-eye view of the beautiful French city, her hands gripped the dark railings as she struggled to take it in, she was finally in Paris. She was in Paris with the one man who if you had said thirteen years ago that he would end up being the love of her life, she would've betted her life savings you were wrong.

She took a deep breath in and smiled as she released, letting the warm feeling of contentment rush over her. She smiled as she heard Brian singing as he re-entered the room pulling his shirt over his head.

"You okay?" He asked, stepping out onto the vintage looking balcony to stand behind her, his arms gathering her up and pulling her against his chest as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"Wonderful" She grinned "I'm with you, in Paris…how could it get any better?"

"Hmm, that I'm not sure of" He chuckled

"Thank you for this" She said quietly, her arms reaching to wrap around his, laying her head on his shoulder

"You don't need to thank me, seeing you happy is thanks enough" He kissed her cheek "You wanna get going, we can go get some lunch and then wander aimlessly around the city for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds perfect" Olivia grinned as the stepped back inside, carefully closing the door behind them. She grabbed her purse, dumping her cell phone inside and pushed her sunglasses on top of her head.

.

"Take a picture with me…" Olivia grabbed her phone and set the camera up

"Liv…"

"Please, you never take pictures with me"

"I hate getting my picture taken" Brian groaned

"Yeah, but you love me so that should even things out" She smirked

"When did you turn into a teenage girl?" Brian laughed and grabbed her by the waist making her laugh out loud

"I have no idea" She laughed "I'm in Paris, with my boyfriend and I wanna make some memories, so take a damn picture with me"

After some coaxing Brian finally took a picture with his girlfriend, they took many pictures of each other as well as the sights and scenes in the picturesque city of Paris. He watched with joy as she gazed around the city, he wanted nothing more than to keep the current smile on her face there for the rest of their lives. His hand consciously rose to his pocket, making sure the band of white gold still lay securely encased.

They had never really spoken about marriage, neither wanting to scare the other off with the admission of want for commitment. Brian had decided to ask her anyway, despite his intense fear of commitment; she was the only one he could see himself being with for the rest of his life. The worst she could do was say no, which would shatter his heart into a million pieces but it was fine, he would do whatever she wanted, marriage or no marriage.

.

"Hang on a second…" Brian let go of Olivia's hand and jumped into a little corner store

She stood outside for a good five minutes waiting for him, watching people getting on with their daily life, she had forgotten that not everyone in this city was a tourist like her, people actually lived here, they viewed this city every day.

Her thoughts were broken as Brian remerged from the store, tearing into a something in plastic casing

"What's that?"

"Come with me…" He grabbed her hand and walked with her a few minutes to the 'Love lock' Bridge

"What…"

Brian held a golden padlock in front of her face and grinned "What do you think?"

Olivia smiled and looked around, couples and families locking padlocks of all sizes to the frame of the bridge, signifying forever.

"For us?" She beamed

"If you want…"

She nodded and covered her mouth with her hands as Brian wrote their initials onto the little gold lock, he handed her the key and found a free space on the frame and looped the small metal lock through.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you too"

"I love everything about you, your eyes and your smile, the way you get all embarrassed and bury your face in my pillow in the morning when I call you beautiful, your obsession with cupcakes…"

Olivia laughed, tears shining in her eyes as Brian began to list his 'loves' of hers.

"Your laugh, your _dirty_ laugh…"He smirked when she smacked his chest and stood closer to him, their bodies touching "Your strength, your courage, your heart, your unyielding passion, your ability to make all the bad stuff just fade away from my life, the way you insist you're not tired and then pass out on me two minutes later, the fact that you know all the lyrics to just about any Aerosmith song, the way you try to convince me horror movies don't scare you and then you're burying your face in my shirt by the end of it, I love to see you wearing my clothes, I love your drunk voice, I love how horny you get when you're drunk…" He smirked, ducking when she went to smack him

"I love waking up next to you in the morning and falling asleep next to you every night…"

"Bri…"

"I mean it Liv, you're it for me babe" Brian chuckled "That smile on your face, that one you've had ever since we got here, I wanna make sure that stays there for the rest of your life."

"I love you so much" Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Brian pulled away, his arm still around her waist and clicked the lock shut "It's up to you Liv…" He nodded towards the key in her hand

"I love you, Brian" She smiled through her tears "I never thought I'd be this happy, I gave up on it a long time ago. I never thought we'd be back together, I never thought I'd be in Paris putting a padlock on a bridge with anyone, I never thought I'd get that feeling I get in my stomach when I leave work knowing I have someone to go home to, when I wake up on the weekends and wish they were longer instead of shorter, I love the way you reach for me in your sleep, it makes me feel wanted, I don't think I've ever felt like that…" Olivia's voice broke at the end, the tears now shining bright in her eyes "I love you so much" She laughed

"So that's it?" He asked "We're forever in Paris?"

"Forever everywhere" She laughed as she reached over and held the tiny gold key out over the river "No going back once this goes in…"

"Wouldn't even if I could" He grinned, reaching into his right pocket

Olivia turned from his arms to face the river and threw the tiny key down into the water watching as it floated under the bridge.

"Bri…" She turned and gasped

Brian knelt down behind her on one knee "You said forever babe…" He grinned and opened a little black box containing the white gold, square cut diamond engagement ring, the main diamond surrounded by a bunch of little ones, shining bright in the afternoon Parisian sun.

"What'd you say Liv?" He smiled wide

"Will you marry me?"

Olivia couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face; her left hand covered her mouth as she sobbed. She just nodded, unable to get any words out.

"Yeah" She mumbled "Yeah baby I'll marry you" She cried

Brian jumped up and wrapped his arms tight around her body, lifting her off the ground. His own tears desperate to fall from his eyes; he couldn't believe she said yes.

He put her gently back on the ground, making sure her feet were firmly planted before removing the ring from the box and slipping it over her finger, smiling when a few passers-by started clapping and cheering for them.

Olivia continued to cry and Brian slid the finger onto her finger "I love you" She pulled his face to hers, their foreheads touching "I love you so much"

Brian grinned and slid his fingers into her hair, kissing her passionately, not giving a damn who or how many people were watching. Olivia's arms wrapped tight around his waist, her hands gripping his shirt.

"Forever right?" She whispered against his mouth, he just nodded and kissed her again.

"Forever"

.

* * *

_any thoughts? _

_I have no idea._

_lyrics: marry me - train_

_follow me on twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
